Totally Enema
by wyattloughrie
Summary: Poor Alex is constipated and needs help.


Totally Enema

Based on characters created by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

*Alex comes out of the bathroom without any sound of the toilet flushing*

Sam: Um... Alex? You forgot to flush!

Alex: Yeah, about that...I'm constipated.

Clover: Yeah? Like, what have you been eating?

Alex: Well, I totally have been lacking in fibre, lately. I did a lot of exercise, ate healthily and got plenty of sleep, but nothing worked.

Sam: Have you tried taking metamucil? I take them once a day after dinner.

Alex: No, I haven't. You need a prescription for that.

Sam: Indeed I do.

Clover: I know! Maybe you can get an enema!

Alex: What's that?

Clover: It helps people with constipation and you stick liquid up your butt to help you poop.

Alex: YIKES! Does it hurt?

Clover: Um, no. It's really soothing and relaxing.

Alex: *feeling jumpy* OK.

*Later, Carmen takes her daughter and her two best friends to the hospital, at the waiting room*

Nurse: So your daughter, Alexandra has... Constipation, right?

Carmen: Yes, it does. My daughter could do with some help.

Nurse: Well, sign this and she'll be seeing Dr. Smith.

*Carmen signs her daughter's name*

Alex: I'm so nervous, girls!

Sam: You'll be fine.

Clover: Yeah, like totally! You'll get a slim waist like mine.

Alex: I hope so... *Gulps, later, at the office, Dr. Smith comes in*

Dr. Smith: So how are we doing today? I'm Dr. Smith and you're Alexandra Vasquez, Right?

Alex: Uh...yeah, that's right!

Dr. Smith: So you're suffering from... Constipation?

Alex: Uh-huh. So, how does it work?

Dr. Smith: It's simple, all I need is to put this device in your poo hole and add liquid to it.

Alex: Of course.

Dr. Smith: But you'll have to take off your pants first, I'll be back shortly.

*Alex removes her shoes, jeans and panties. She stands naked from the waist down.*

Alex: I can't do this, Mom!

Carmen: Of course you can, honey! We're right with you every step of the way.

Sam: You're Mom's right, Alex!

Clover: Go for it!

Alex: *gulps* OK.

*Dr. Smith returns with the device, along with the medical student named Charles*

Alex: *GASP* Oh...h-hello, there. *covers her crotch with her hands*

Dr. Smith: OK, Alexandra. Why don't you lay down on that table and we'll get started on it. This is Charles, He's a medical student.

*Alex does as she is told and is smitted by Charles.*

Dr. Smith: *puts his medical gloves on* OK, Alexandra. I see want you to relax your bottom and I'll insert this device in your rectum.

Carmen: You're gonna be fine, sweetie.

*Alex bravely lies on the table on her stomach as the tube goes up her rectum.*

Alex: OH... AH...

Charles: Don't worry, everything will be alright.

Alex: *blushes* I hope so.

*The liquid goes up her butt and into her system.*

Dr. Smith: This liquid will keep your bowls running.

Carmen: You're doing great, honey.

Alex: I sure am! Oh...

Charles: It's going good.

*All the liquid went straight into her rectum*

Charles: All we need to do is wait a few minutes for it to take effect..

Alex: OK.

Charles: How do you feel now, Alex?

Alex: I'm feeling better now, Charlie! Thanks. I think I'll be able to poop again after three whole days! *feels her guts getting runny and she is about to fart.*

Dr Smith: It's about time! *points to the direction of the toilet*

Alex: Thanks, Doc! *hurries to the toilet and sits on it naked from the waist down.*

Alex: Oh, finally! I'm now able to poop now! Here it goes... Hnngg... *The poo blasts out of her bottom. The toilet is covered in skidmarks.* Phew! I thought I would be totally constipated forever!

Charles: Are you alright, Alex?

Alex: I'm fine, Charles!

*Charles wipes Alex's bottom for her while she massages her stomach.*

Alex: Thanks, Charles! That really helps!

Charles: My pleasure. *still wipes her bottom.* So...fancy getting a coffee or a drink together?

Alex: Sure, Charlie.

*Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Diana comes in seeing Sam and Clover sitting on their seats looking worried*

Diana: Hey, Sammy, Clover! Why the long face?

Clover: Alex get herself an enema.

Sam: We wonder how she's getting on.

*At the doctor's office*

Dr Smith: And how are you feeling, Alex?

Alex: I'm feeling better now, Doc! I was finally able to poop after three whole days!

*Charles has finished washing his hands.*

Dr Smith: Wonderful! Now, I'm sure you'll eat healthily, exercise regularly and get plenty of sleep and rest.

Alex: Thanks, Doc. I will.

Carmen: Good for you, Alex. Now get dressed.

Alex: Yes, mother. *Puts her pants, panties and shoes back on heads off* Bye, Dr. Smith, Later, Charles!

Charles: No problem, Alex. Pleasure to meet you and your mother.

Carmen: It's a pleasure to meet you too, Charles.

Charles: I'd love to get to know your daughter, please.

Carmen: *sighs* Alright. But don't do anything inappropriate and sexual to her, OK?

Charles: Of course not. See you sometime, Alex.

Alex: OK, Charles. *They leave the office, meanwhile at the living room.

Diana: So since Alex was constipated, I thought I would give her this. *Shows the two girls a card that says "Get well soon, Alex! Your BFF, Diana" with a picture of Alex sitting on the toilet*

Alex: Hey, guys!

Sam: Hey, Alex! How was the doctor?

Alex: I feel totally great! And I met Charles.

Clover: Who's Charles?

Alex: A really cute medical student.

Diana: A medical student... Huh? Well anyway, I heard you were constipated so I made you a get well card.

Alex: Oh, thanks, Di! *Reading* Dear, Alex. I heard you haven't went number 2 in three days. So get well soon, your pal, Diana. Oh how sweet... *Notices a picture of her sitting on the toilet on it* Wait! Why is there a picture of me on the can?

Diana: Oh. Martin snuck in to your bathroom and took a picture of it and wanted me to paste it. Sick b*sterd...!

Alex: OK?

Clover: Still, good to see you're doing okay, Alex!

Sam: And good luck on your date with Charles.

Alex: Thanks, girls and thanks again for the get well card, Di.

Diana: No worries. ^^ Now If you girls would excuse me. I'm gonna go give my brother a piece of my mind!

Sam: Good luck!

THE END


End file.
